Hitherto, there is known a plant cultivating apparatus which increases an amount of plants cultivated per unit area by placing a plant cultivation tray capable of cultivating a plurality of plant stocks on a plurality of cultivation tray storage shelves capable of storing the cultivation tray and arrayed in a plurality of tiers and a plurality of rows, and by carrying out works such as exposing the plant stocks to the sun, applying fertilizer, and watering the plant stocks on each of the cultivation tray storage shelves.
Also, there is known a plant cultivating apparatus which includes a cultivation tray transferring mechanism for transferring the cultivation tray into or out of any of the cultivation tray storage shelves and is capable of moving the cultivation tray to a particular work station to carry out works such as fertilization and watering needed for cultivation (see Patent Literature 1, for example).